


A "Little" Problem

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Characters mentioned but not seen, Cute tiny Kel Dor child, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: Wolffe blamed the Force for this problem. He wasn't sure if it was the Force's fault, but this whole situation felt like a magical, strange scenario, and Force was definitely a convenient culprit in this.





	A "Little" Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Yay...what? I don't know, it's late, I'm sick, and I wrote this in about an hour and ten minutes just trying to fall asleep. ^^;

Wolffe wasn’t sure what happened. Of course, it seemed that whenever the Jedi were involved, he’d never know exactly what was happening. Everything had been so normal that morning, as Wolffe left his assigned quarters on the starship and made his way down to the mess hall where his brothers were already eating. He’d been having breakfast with Sinker when he realized that the General hadn’t been down for breakfast yet. As an unspoken rule, General Plo would always come down to the Mess Hall to check up on his men before going to the bridge. The only time that rule was ever broken was if there was an emergency, and if there was an emergency, Wolffe was usually informed.

But the Kel Dor hadn’t shown up yet, and Wolffe was getting worried, so with a quick nod to his brothers, he got up and left to check on the Jedi’s whereabouts. He headed towards the Kel Dor’s quarters even as he signaled the bridge to see if he was there. When he received confirmation that General Plo was, indeed, not there, Wolffe continued to his destination.

Perhaps the General was feeling under the weather and had not contacted yet? Wolffe hoped it was either that, or an extremely long meditation session as he reached the General’s door. He pressed the Com.

“General? Forgive me, Sir, but I was getting worried that you hadn’t shown up to Breakfast yet. Is everything alright?” Wolffe asked before standing back and waiting for an answer.

It came in the form of a telepathic response. Come in, Wolffe! The door’s open!

Wolffe flinched slightly at the strange loudness in the voice. It was as if the volume-less words had been shouted. Odd, given that the General was a skilled telepath that never really shouted when he communicated non-verbally. Odder still was the lack of designation and general speech pattern.

However, rather than spend long questioning the circumstances, Wolffe simply opened the door to the General’s quarters and walked inside.

At first, Wolffe blinked into the darkness of the room. Despite the lack of light, he could clearly see the pale yellow, invisible wall that quarantined part of the room so that the Jedi Master could breathe without his anti-ox mask. The bed and a small closet were protected behind the yellow wall, as well as a small door that probably led to an antechamber for the Kel Dor to meditate, but Wolffe could not see the General. 

“General Plo? Are you-”

Suddenly, a small, wrinkly head popped up from beneath the bed covers, a grin twisted onto the gaping mouth of the unmasked Kel Dor.

“Koh-to-ya, Wolffe!” A child like voice chirped happily. Wolffe blinked in shock as he watched the small, Kel Dor child wrap itself up in the blankets before squirming out of bed, “I’m sorry that I’m not really wearing anything, but none of my clothes fit me,” The child informed Wolffe in an oddly chipper voice. Wolffe couldn’t imagine what was happening.

“General?” He mumbled, utterly overwhelmed as three different ideas of what might have happened suddenly popped into his head. The first was that General Plo had come into custody of a small Kel Dor child without Wolffe knowing and for some reason, the General wasn’t there at the moment. The second was that General Plo was somehow manipulating him to think he saw a small child. An odd game, but the General did have a bit of an odd sense of humor. The third, least likely option was that the General had somehow magically transformed into a small child.

Wolffe really didn’t like the Force at that moment, because it was probably the Force’s fault that this was happening..

“I think we have some spare clothes from the last batch of young catets we had on this ship. I’ll go look for something, General.”

“Thank you, Wolffe!” Plo looked incredibly delighted by this, his bright eyes glittering in delight as his extrasensory organs seemed to pulse in happiness. For a brief moment, Wolffe wondered what it would be like to see a grown up General Plo Koon pulsing his extrasensory organs in delight.

Somehow, the thought of it made Wolffe smile, “Stay here, General. I’ll be back shortly.”

Wolffe turned and left the room with a quick wave, which the tiny Kel Dor eagerly returned. As Wolffe started walking quickly to the barracks, his communicator buzzed and, suddenly, a tiny holo of Rex was standing there, holding a small child in his arms.

“Wolffe, we got trouble!” Rex announced, sounding rather flustered and upset. Wolffe glared down at his brother and shook his head.

“Kinda busy, Rex. Can you make this fast?” Wolffe grumbled as he walked past Boost, Sinker, and Comet, all looking a bit confused by their Commander’s brusqueness. 

“No doubt it’s the same trouble you’re in!” Rex snapped, “I woke up this morning, went to check in with General Skywalker, and it turns out he’s probably no older than 7. Commander Tano’s about 3.”

Wolffe immediately halted and looked down at his brother, “They’ve regressed too?”   
Rex seemed to try and smirk, but the small boy in his arms (Anakin, if Wolffe were to hazard a guess), took that moment to reach up and fluff Rex’s hair, “Are you an angel?” He asked.  
Wolffe smirked as Rex sighed, “Sure kid, whatever you want. Why don’t you go find Commander Tano, eh?”   
“Ew...” Anakin wrinkled his nose, “But she’s loud and smells funny...”

Rex turned to someone Wolffe couldn’t see and passed the wriggling boy off, “Anyways...” Rex grumbled, “Cody, Bly, and Ponds already reported in with their ankle-biting Generals... Figured I’d check to see how you were holding up....”

Wolffe set down the holo as he reached the quarters that the cadets had been stationed at and began rifling through the clothing, “General Plo’s not really fitting in his clothing... or his breathing mask... Shit! I didn’t even think about that! Gotta get him a different mask!” Wolffe’s eyes widened in horror at the thought. The mask was probably incredibly complicated! What if they’d have to fly all the way to Kel Dor to get General Plo a mask? Wolffe began rifling through the clothing faster as his anxiety began to increase. Was the General even big enough for these clothes?!

Rex hummed softly, “That could be an issue. But didn’t you guys keep a variety of anti-ox masks on hand because of how often you go to Kel Dor?”

Wolffe’s eyes widened before he activated his other Comm, “Sinker! Comet! Go to the armory and check our antiox mask supplies. Try and find one for a Kel Dor Child!”

Sinker made a sound like he was going to reply but Wolffe put his comm away before he could reply, “Do you know what’s going on, Rex?” Wolffe demanded as he grabbed the smallest clothes he could find and began to walk back to the General’s quarters. When had it gotten so far away?

“Not really,” Rex admitted, “Just a general idea from what everyone else has been saying, “The Jedi seem to have a vague recollection of people and situations, but they don’t seem to remember being adults! General Skywalker knew me, but he didn’t know I was his Commander, or that he led an army. General Windu and Secura knew their Commanders and each other, but neither knew why. General Windu knew he was apart of the Order, but General Secura didn’t even know that much.”

Wolffe took a deep breath, “Do you think this is permanent?”

“No, probably not,” Rex assured, “But it might be for the best if we abort our missions and head back to Coruscant with the Jedi. It could be safest.”   
Wolffe pursed his lips, “What if this is a Seperatist plot, though?” He growled, “That could be exactly what they want. No, if I’m going anywhere, it’ll be to General Plo’s homeworld. He’ll be much safer on Dorin than anywhere else,” Wolffe declared.

Rex nodded, “Do what you have to. Take care, Brother.”   
“And you.”

The holo flickered before disappearing, leaving Wolffe to stare uncomfortably at his General’s door. Just as he prepared to move, Sinker suddenly appeared down the hallway, trotting over with a mask and set of goggles in hand.

“Commander Wolffe, what’s wrong with the General?” Sinker demanded anxiously, his eyes wide and filled with concern. Wolffe took a deep breath.

“I’ll make an announcement on the Bridge once I’m done here,” He assured, “It’ll just be easier if I have to explain this once...”

Sinker bit his lips doubtfully as he handed over the mask and goggles, but he seemed to accept the answer, “Is the General okay?” He asked softly, and Wolffe could definitely share in the feeling of anxiety over the General they had grown to care for so deeply... 

“He’s fine, Sinker,” Wolffe assured as he put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Don’t you worry. This won’t stop our General.”

“Whatever this is,” Sinker mumbled as he walked away. Wolffe shook his head and looked back at General Plo’s door. He felt better armed now, with the clothing and the tiny mask..

He could do this.

He opened the door to find the tiny Kel Dor sitting perched on his bed, levitating a dozen tiny spheres in the air.

“Hello, Wolffe,” Plo murmured, his voice calmer now. His eyes were closed and his hands were resting in his lap, and for a moment, Wolffe could have been fooled that this was the exact same General that had led him into battle only a few weeks ago, only perhaps shrunken slightly.

Then those bright silver eyes opened and the Kel Dor grinned and the illusion was quickly shattered as the spheres felling onto the bed. This wasn’t his powerful, in control, success-against-all-odds general. This was a child. A powerful child, Wolffe had no doubts about this. But still a child.

“Found you some clothes and a mask, General. Don’t know if they’ll fit...” Wolffe muttered uncomfortably as he walked to the edge of the yellow, invisible wall. Plo wrapped himself back up in the blanket before hopping off the bed and walking over so that Wolffe wouldn’t have to pass through.

“They’ll do!” Plo assured with a grin, “And do stop calling me General! It’s such a silly title! I’m only five! I’m not fit to lead anyone!” Plo giggled as he set the clothing and the mask on the ground before throwing the blanket overtop of him. Wolffe watched, an eyebrow raised as the blanket shifted and moved awkwardly. 

“If you want to change Gener-ah... Plo.... I can leave?” Wolffe offered.

Plo’s head peaked out from under the blanket, “No no! Don’t worry! Almost done! I’ve left you waiting long enough, Wolf!” Plo assured quickly as he disappeared once more. Wolffe shook his head and smiled dryly to himself as he waited, taking in the room around him thoughtfully.

It was so simple and plain. But then, they didn’t usually use this Starship so perhaps that was why the Kel Dor saw no reason in redecorating...

“Done!”

Wolf glanced over at the tiny child in front of him. The mask had fit perfectly, something that Wolffe was very grateful for, but the clothing was clearly too big for the Kel Dor’s tiny body. Plo had done his best though, rolling up the sleeves and the pant legs to make do.

“Were you always this skinny, Gen-mm... Plo?” Wolffe asked as he walked off. Plo began to plod along beside him, smiling all the way. Despite the mask still hiding his face, Wolffe could clearly see the upturned wrinkles and exuberant feeling being projected. Plo was apparently in a very good mood.

“Gonna have to make an announcement to the Ship, Plo. We’ll head to the bridge first,” Wolffe declared, trying to sound official once more. Perhaps if he maintained a distant feeling of normality, everything would turn out just fine.

Then a tiny hand reached up and clutched his, and Wolffe found himself flailing for a way to respond once more.

“Okay,” Plo chirped, “What are you announcing?” Plo suddenly gasped as a thought apparently crossed his mind, “Is something bad happening?” He whispered, as though fearful someone might overhear him.

“No, General. Nothing bad at all,” Wolffe assured as he took the Kel Dor’s tiny hand more tightly in his.

No, this might have been Plo Koon, but this wasn’t his general. This wasn’t a battle hardened warrior that had seen war and death and was able to take care of himself in any situation. This wasn’t a Jedi Master who had beaten the odds countless times. This wasn’t Jedi Master General Plo Koon. This was a child. A small child who didn’t understand what was going on, but would accept it and go along with it anyways.

Wolffe swore to himself at that moment that, no matter what would happen, he would protect this small child more fiercely than he’d ever protected anything before in his life. Even more than his General, perhaps...


End file.
